Pox N Roll
Pox N Roll is season 3rd episode of the 1st episode of Grojband and the 3rd episode overall. Sympnosis Corey Riffin catches the chicken pox and spreads it to everyone in the school so that he can start a chicken pox party but it all gets ruined when Trina gives Anti-Scratch mitts to everyone causing them to stop scratching their pox. Plot Kin, Kon, and Laney are watching a record spinning and playing music when Corey comes in saying that he has some good news. He has the chicken pox and says that he should raise awareness for the chicken pox and show everyone that the pox rocks. He quickly spreads the pox to the rest of the band as well as the other kids at their school ready to have a chicken pox party. Mina is in Trina's room reading her a fairytale book and Trina tells Mina to go and get her a glass of water. She gives it to her and it starts shaking because of everybody cheering for the pox. Trina finds out where the cheering is coming from and calls Mayor Mellow who is currently having a picnic with Mother Mellow. Mayor Mellow gets his call and hears about the chicken pox going on and says that he is going to put a stop to it. Trina and Mina are walking outside of the house when they crash into an invisible wall which turns out to be a giant bubble that Mayor Mellow put over the house so that he can quarantine them until the pox goes away. He also put some Anti-Scratch mittens and Pox-Proof suits in there for them to use. Trina and Mina go in there wearing the Pox-Proof suits and they put the Anti-Scratch mittens on all of the other kids. The Anti-Scratch mittens shock the kids if they ever try to scratch. Trina also puts them on Corey and his band so that they can't play their musical instruments. Trina starts talking to Nick who tells her that he doesn't get chicken pox because he is too perfect. Corey says that he invited Party Danimal over so he could judge the party. Laney starts freaking out because once Party Danimal finds out that there's no scratching, he will give them a low party rating. Corey sends Kin and Kon out to find a way to escape the bubble. Meanwhile, Corey and Laney try to think of ways to make the party fun without scratching. The first thing they try is hot potato but the Anti-Scratch mittens take the urgency out of it. The next idea is charades but the oven mitts also hide Corey's fingers so nobody can guess how many words it is. Party Danimal is there giving their party a low rating. Kin and Kon are up on top of a huge ramp with a girly tricycle and they blast theirselves right on down so they can get out of the bubble but when they hit the wall, it bounces them right back in. Corey and Laney try making a scratching center with rusty garden tools but it only tears people's clothes. Kin and Kon try to escape again by drilling a hole out of there but Mayor Mellow fills it in with wax. Kin and Kon just barely escape and Kon's eyebrows get singed. Suddenly, Corey has an idea on how they can make their party something that Party Danimal would accept. Corey sets up a spin the bottle game and Trina starts playing spin the bottle with Nick excluding everyone else at the party. The bottle lands on her and she makes Mina lift up Nick so she can carry him in front of the bottle. Trina and Nick are about to kiss each other but one of Nick's friends tells him to look at him for no reason and he turns his head to look at him making Trina kiss his ear. Trina's eyes are closed so she doesn't see that she's not really missing his lips. Trina gets the chicken pox from him but doesn't care because she thinks has just got her first kiss with him. Trina goes into Love Diary Mode and Corey get's her diary and can start using lyrics for heir song. The Band starts playing music with his band. They use tools around that garage as instruments and sing the song Chicken Pox Rocks Trina is there furious at them because she apparently figured out that it was on his ear and not his lips. Party Danimal rates the party with ten awesomes plus and Grojband can say that they successfully made an awesome party that proved that the pox rocks. He tells his moral for the day but then Mayor Mellow asks them what they're going to do for the next eight days and Laney gets realistic with him and tells him that they won't be able to do anything for the rest of their time in there and Corey just says "Careful Lanes, the only cure for party fever is a wet blanket. Thank's for coming out everyone." Corey closes the garage door. The End. Characters Major Roles Corey Riffin Kin Kujira Kon Kujira Laney Penn Trina Riffin Mina Beff Party Danimal Nick Mallory Mayor Mellow Minor Roles Mother Mellow Trivia This was the first episode where Trina's Diary Mode was changed. When Trina went into Love Diary Mode It was because she thought she kissed Nick on the lips even though she didn't. According to the way she looked agreed at them when they were singing and the way how she tried to kiss him on the lips an dead it would be their first kiss in the episode Creepaway Camp she must have figured out the truth. This episode marks Mother Mellow's first episode appearance. She was pictured.